


Origami

by clowningweeb



Series: DERN Universe [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowningweeb/pseuds/clowningweeb
Summary: Tentang origami yang hadir di loker Wooseok yang terkunci.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Series: DERN Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638112
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Origami

Di tahun keenamnya berada di akademi, Wooseok menemukan pesawat kertas di dalam lokernya.

Pesawat itu dibentuk dari kertas berwarna kuning terang. Terletak manis di atas buku ‘Secrecy and Power: The Life of J. Edgar Hoover' milik perpustakaan yang sudah lewat dua hari tenggat waktu pengembaliannya (salahkan tugas _weapon and warfare_ yang menyita dua malamnya hingga jam tidurnya tercuri dengan sadis).

Agak lama ia biarkan lokernya terbuka sementara matanya memandangi satu pesawat kertas tersebut dengan tatapan memicing curiga. Kepalanya bekerja demikian keras, membuat kemungkinan-kemungkinan apa yang akan terjadi jika ia menyentuh pesawat kertas itu dan jika tidak terjadi apa-apa, apakah perubahan posisi akan menstimuli respon lain. Matanya meneliti pesawat kertas kecil tersebut. Sepanjang pengamatan dengan mata telanjang, tidak terlihat zat aneh yang menempel dan ketika ia dengan berani mendekatkan hidung, tidak tercium aroma apa pun yang membuat tubuhnya kebas, penurunan kesadaran, atau malah sesak napas.

_Sepertinya_ pesawat kertas itu aman.

Bukannya Wooseok berlebihan. Tapi ini adalah _precaution_ yang sudah sewajarnya ia lakukan. Sebuah pesawat kertas di dalam loker bukanlah sesuatu yang wajar terjadi di akademinya sebab satu, akademinya bukan sekolah negeri biasa dimana wajar sesama murid menciptakan romansa dengan menyelipkan hal-hal _menggelikan_ ke dalam loker murid lainnya dan dua, bagaimana caranya orang ini mengurai kode rahasia lokernya—yang sengaja ia buat delapan digit dengan angka yang semuanya berbeda—hanya untuk meletakkan pesawat kertas?

(Wooseok berpikir, apakah CIA atau FBI mampir kemarin dan sengaja meninggalkan kuis kecil untuk para murid?)

Tapi rasanya tidak. Wooseok lihat teman-temannya tidak mematung di depan loker mereka atau berseru ‘hei-aku-dapat-pesawat-kertas!’ pada satu dan lainnya. Lorong sub-level satu yang memang dikhususkan untuk loker terbilang sepi. Tapi tidak sesepi itu hingga Wooseok tidak bisa memerhatikan reaksi-reaksi yang muncul.

(Saat-saat begini, Wooseok bersyukur ia tidak melewatkan satu pun kelas analisis keperilakuan.)

Rasanya sudah cukup lama ia berada di depan loker dan ia curiga empat unit kamera pengawas akan mencurigainya jika ia tidak bergerak dari sana. Maka ia putuskan untuk mengambil risiko: mengantongi pesawat kertas tersebut dan mengambil buku-buku untuk kelas ‘introduction to terorism’. Ia tutup lokernya dengan tenang lalu berjalan menghadap kamera. Sebab jika ia berbalik, maka ia akan dicurigai karena memberikan punggung setelah bertingkah mencurigakan.

Wooseok berbelok di ujung koridor dan masuk ke kamar mandi sayap kiri.

Di dalam, ia ambil bilik paling ujung dan duduk di atas kloset. Ia rogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan pesawat kertas yang sedikit lecek karena sembarang disimpan tadi. Untuk berjaga-jaga, sudah ia kirimkan _scheduled mail_ melalui [_dernwatch_](https://write.as/fi0eledo1z2jh.md)-nya untuk Somi. Mengatakan kalau ia tidak muncul di kelas dalam 10 menit, carilah ia di kamar mandi sub-level satu.

Dengan hati-hati, ia buka pesawat kertas tersebut. Bekas-bekas lipatan tercetak jelas di kertas dengan warna putih di bagian dalamnya. Ada sedikit bekas robekan karena Wooseok tidak sengaja menariknya sedikit keras.

Tatkala kertas itu terbuka sempurna, ia temukan sebuah tulisan tangan berbahasa spanyol di sana.

_Si yo fuera azafata, te llevaría en mi avión, pero como no lo soy, te llevo en mi corazón._

Wooseok mengernyit keheranan. Susah payah ia memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk mengenai penyerangan internal terhadap salah satu murid (alias dirinya) dan ternyata ini hanya lelucon membuat mual dari siapa pun yang masih memegang teguh aturan sekolah: dilarang berbahasa apa pun selain bahasa yang ditetapkan akademi menjadi bahasa sehari-hari pada bulan ini. Dalam kasus ini, bahasa spanyol.

Tapi Wooseok harus mengakui lelucon ini berhasil membuat senyum terbit dibibir koralnya. Di hari-hari penuh ketegangan karena tugas dan praktik yang tidak ada habis-habisnya, seseorang membawakan sesuatu yang _normal_ untuknya.

Wooseok melipat kembali kertas tersebut dan menyelipkannya dalam buku catatannya. Sisa kelas pengantar terorisme ia habiskan untuk memikirkan isi pesawat kertas yang tidak jelas siapa pengirimnya itu.

( _If I were a flight attendant, I’d carry you in my airplane, but since I’m not, I’ll carry you in my heart._ )

🛫

Wooseok tidak mengganti kunci kombinasi lokernya.

Maka ketika ia muncul di loker untuk mengambil kamus bahasa spanyol miliknya beberapa hari kemudian, ia temukan kertas lipat lain di atas buku yang sama dengan kemarin. Kali ini bukan pesawat kertas berwarna kuning yang hadir di lokernya. Melainkan berlian kertas berwarna biru langit.

Ia abaikan _precaution_ dan langsung menyambar berlian tersebut. Dengan sikunya ia tutup pintu loker dan sepasang tungkainya bergerak tergesa-gesa menuju kamar mandi sayap kiri. Kelas dimulai lima menit lagi dan ia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk bermenung di depan loker—memikirkan siapa pengirimnya.

Kembali ia pilih bilik paling ujung dan duduk di atas kloset. Kali ini tanpa mengirimkan _scheduled mail_ pada Somi atau berpikir terlampau jauh hanya untuk membuka kertas lipat ini.

Kertas lipat yang ini, masih sama dengan pesawat beberapa hari lalu. Ada tulisan juga di dalamnya dan masih menggunakan bahasa sehari-hari mereka bulan itu. Tanpa bisa ditahan, tawa kecil lolos dari bibir Wooseok sementara ia menggumamkan kata-kata yang tertulis dengan nada geli.

“ _Quisiera ser joyero para poder apreciar todos los días un diamante como tú._ Pffft..., menggelikan.”

_Dernwatch_ -nya bergetar pelan dipergelangan tangan. Penanda kalau ia hanya punya tiga menit sebelum kelas bahasa dimulai. Lekas ia jejalkan kertas itu ke saku celananya lalu setengah berlari melewati koridor sublevel satu menuju kelas di lantai tiga.

Kata Wooseok lelucon kertas itu menggelikan. Tapi sepanjang hari, kepalanya terus-menerus menggaungkan silabel demi silabel yang tertulis di dalam kertas tersebut.

( _I’d like to be a jeweler to be able to appreciate every day a diamond like you._ )

[💎](https://write.as/eisos0411lp2ibbw.md)

Tepat satu minggu setelah kertas berbentuk berlian, loker Wooseok kembali kedatangan tamu. Kali ini, sebotol kaca berisi bintang-bintang kecil dengan _sticky note_ tertempel di atas tutup botol.

Wooseok tarik _sticky note_ tersebut dan membaca isinya. Mengulas senyum bak seseorang yang dimabuk cinta (padahal dia tidak. _Catat_ ). Ia berpikir, seberapa banyak _pick-up line_ yang dimiliki si empunya kertas-kertas ini hingga tidak ada habisnya loker Wooseok dihampiri kata-kata dalam kertas berbentuk indah tersebut?

_Ojalá la mitad de las estrellas brillaran tanto como tus ojos._

Yang ini cukup sering ia dengar dalam berbagai bahasa. Namun, tidak pernah ia sangka efeknya akan jauh berbeda jika orang yang mengirimnya adalah salah satu pengurai kode rahasia tingkat tinggi yang mampu menjebol sistem keamanan loker Wooseok hanya demi menaruh kata-kata untuknya.

( _If only half of the stars in the sky shined as brightly as your eyes._ )

_Not gonna lie, he’s flattered._

Sebenarnya bisa saja ia pergi ke unit keamanan akademi sekarang. Meminta rekaman di dekat loker pada jam-jam potensial yang ia perkirakan sebagai waktu di mana si _pelaku_ melakukan misinya. Tapi, _tapi_ , Wooseok memilih untuk berlama-lama tenggelam dalam rahasia mereka. Seolah ada alasan mengapa kertas-kertas lipat itu diletakkan di atas buku tentang rahasia dan kekuasaan.

(Yang ternyata memang menggambarkan keduanya—Wooseok dan si pelaku.)

*

Berbulan-bulan lamanya Wooseok menemukan kertas-kertas lipat itu di dalam lokernya. Ia ingat semua dimulai ketika seragam mereka adalah pakaian lengan pendek berbahan tipis yang menyerap keringat. Tahu-tahu sekarang ia sudah menggunakan _sweater_ dan tahun ajaran kini hampir berakhir.

(Dan berbulan-bulan pula Wooseok selalu menanti kertas di dalam lokernya.)

Di hari terakhir akademi, Wooseok berniat mengosongkan lokernya terlebih dahulu sebelum mengepak barang-barang untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Sebagian besar murid-murid berada di asrama. Bersiap untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing meski ada yang memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di asrama karena malas pulang ke rumah (atau tidak punya keluarga).

Lorong sublevel satu kosong melompong. Hanya ada dirinya dan satu kertas lipat berbentuk kepingan salju dalam lokernya.

Yakin tidak ada yang akan memergokinya, ia buka lipatan tersebut di tempat. Tidak ada bahasa khusus pada akhir tahun ajaran jadi Wooseok bertanya-tanya apakah orang ini akan memakai bahasa pengantar biasa atau nekat menggunakan bahasa swahili padanya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Jari-jarinya gemetar. Sebab ini adalah momen yang selalu ia nantikan setiap kali membuka loker sepanjang tahun ajaran ini.

_I must be a snowflake because I’ve fallen for you._

Bahasa biasa alih-alih sesuatu yang membuatnya harus menerjemahkannya terlebih dahulu (bulan lalu ia mendapat bahasa bengali dan Wooseok amat payah dalam bahasa tersebut). Agak lama ia memandangi kertas lipat yang sedikit berbeda tersebut: lebih licin dengan _glitter_ yang berkilauan setiap kali tertimpa cahaya lampu. Serbuk-serbuknya menempel pada jari Wooseok, membuatnya mengingatkan diri untuk mampir ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci tangan.

Seperti biasa, ia kantongi kertas lipas itu dan berjalan santai ke kamar mandi. Tidak ada kelas atau tugas yang mendesak. Tidak pula ia penasaran untuk lekas membuka kertasnya sebab ia sudah tahu kata-kata apa yang akan ia ulang-ulang hingga kesadarannya melayang berganti mimpi nanti malam.

Ketika ia masuk, ada orang lain sedang mencuci tangan di sana.

Wooseok tidak memerhatikan siapa. Fokusnya hanya cepat-cepat membersihkan serbuk-serbuk berkilat ini lalu kembali ke asrama. Akan ia masukkan kertas lipat ini dalam kotak khusus dengan gembok berkunci ganda. Tidak ada satu pun yang boleh melihat rahasia kecilnya itu.

“ _You don’t have to wash it. It’s edible._ ”

Wooseok berhenti menggosok tangannya. Air masih mengalir dari keran dan suara si entitas asing tadi menggema baik di kamar mandi besar tersebut maupun dalam kepala Wooseok.

“Jarang banget orang nempelin _glitter_ edible di origami. Gimana caranya gue tau?”

Tangannya kurus. _Dan panjang_. Tangan yang sama terulur untuk menyentuh tap di depan Wooseok dan menghentikan air yang terus menerus mengalir. Ketika Wooseok mengangkat wajahnya, ia temukan cengiran diwajah pemuda yang ia _tahu_ tapi tidak kenal secara personal ini.

_Like, hell, who doesn’t know him?_ Wooseok membatin. Ia tahu orang ini. Lee Jinhyuk. _The very same Lee of TEN_ —sepuluh keluarga berpengaruh dari sisi materi dan kekuasaan di negerinya.

Lee Jinhyuk, generasi ketiga yang menjadi satu-satunya murid DERN sepanjang sejarah berdirinya akademi tersebut.

“Galak banget,” lelaki itu terkekeh pelan, “waktu lo nerima origami-origami itu kayaknya seneng?”

“Beneran lo yang ngirim?”

“Nggak semua orang bisa ngurai kode rahasia lo yang _njelimet_ itu.” Ada bangga terselip pada nada bicaranya. “Cuma loker sekolah doang tapi lo _protect_ abis-abisan gitu. Ekspektasi gue bakal ketemu _exploding gummy bear_ , _anesthetic eau de toilette_ , atau malah file rahasia. Taunya nggak ada apa-apa.”

“Gue seneng kode-kodean. Mata pelajaran kesukaan gue tentang kode.” Wooseok mengangkat bahu. Berusaha terlihat acuh tak acuh meski ia tidak bisa menahan senyum karena kode rahasia lokernya disebut rumit.

“Oh, tapi kalau gue mau kenalan bisa langsung, ‘kan?” Senyum itu tak kunjung jatuh. Terus menerus mengembang dan mencapai sepasang mata yang terus menatap Wooseok dengan intens. Lelaki itu juga menguarkan aura percaya diri yang membuat Wooseok penasaran, apakah ini karena ia adalah seorang DERN atau bawaan lahir sebagai bagian dari TEN?

“Gue nggak yakin lo nggak tau ama gue.” Wooseok menembak langsung. “Lo tau kode loker gue tapi nggak tau nama gue?”

“ _I’d love to hear you say your own name with that pretty voice of yours._ ”

Wooseok tidak bohong waktu bilang ia terkesiap. Tidak juga bercanda waktu napasnya seolah tercekat dan mendadak ia sadar kalau ada pendingin ruangan di dalam kamar mandi. _Mungkin_ ia gemetar. Atau mungkin suara berlapis rasa percaya diri yang tidak ada habis-habisnya itu memerangkapnya.

“Kim Wooseok.” Ia ulurkan tangannya ragu. Tidak yakin apakah orang ini akan merespon uluran tangannya dengan jabatan atau memelintirnya langsung meniru salah satu gerakan kelas judo mereka

—yang ternyata tidak keduanya.

Tangannya memang diambil. Tapi untuk didekatkan ke mulutnya dan dikecup jemarinya. Bagai bangsawan yang bertemu sesamanya di pesta topeng dan berkenalan sebelum bergerak sesuai musik. Tapi di sini bukan _ballroom_ atau lapangan yang beratapkan bintang-bintang hingga menciptakan suasana magis lagi manis. Mereka di kamar mandi, dengan setiap kata menggema pada sudut-sudutnya dan aroma karbol yang agak pekat mengisi setiap sudut indra penciuman mereka.

“ _You’re creepy._ ” Wooseok berkomentar setelah pemuda itu melepaskan jemarinya. Ujung-ujungnya terasa panas. Mungkin karena itu ia masih merasakan dinginnya bibir yang tadi mengecup jemarinya hingga detik ini.

“ _You didn’t push me away._ ” Jinhyuk merespon kalem. Memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan memandangi Wooseok dengan tatapan yang membuat jantungnya terasa diremas pelan.

Dan saat itu, Wooseok tahu ia mati kutu.

(Dan mungkin jatuh cinta.)

*


End file.
